Warrior Cat Fan Articles
by ilovewarriorcats123
Summary: These are a collection of Warriors rants. From the stoic Crookedstar to the naïve Mothwing to the innocent Mosskit, your opinion on warrior cats may never be the same again! WARNING: Controversial topics will be discussed.
1. Introduction to WCFA

Hello, Warriors fans! I know I haven't been active lately, and I do apologize for that. All of you TMotM fans have been waiting months for TRotR to come out. In the meantime, while you are waiting for TRotR to be published, I have decided to post Warrior Cat Fan Articles.

These fan articles are pretty much rants. Before we start, remember that rants are opinion-based. Not everyone is going to agree with you. You don't have to agree with me either. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But if you're going to be rude, then I don't want to hear it. Don't even bother flaming because I honestly don't care.

I'm not discouraging you from sharing your opinion; in fact, I encourage it. Debating happens to be one of my favorite pastimes. But there's a difference between _"I disagree with you about Lionheart"_ as opposed to _"u suck because you love Dumbwing"_.

This rant about flamers is not meant for all of you. In fact, most Internet users are responsible. I'm talking about the select few that aren't.

Rants likely to be added:

Crookedstar (love)

Bluestar (love)/Thistleclaw (hate)

Leopardstar (love)

Yellow x Ragged x Fox

Fire x Spotted

Rated T for mild to moderate swearing and insulting. (There aren't any real curse words or anything, but get ready to see some character bashing)


	2. Crookedstar (rant)

Warrior Cats Fan Article #1: STORMstar

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CROOKEDSTAR'S PROMISE*_

Hi, Warriors Fans. This is my first rant in the Warriors Fan Articles series. This one is about Crookedstar.

I love Crookedstar, and he is by far my favorite cat in the books. He was brave, loyal, and one of the best leaders ever. He had so much character development, and did I mention that he's just plain awesome?

He started off as a slightly annoying kit, eager to serve RiverClan and very upset about the whole Sunningrocks issue. And I don't blame him for wanting Sunningrocks, because Sunningrocks definitely belongs to RiverClan. But I'm not talking about Sunningrocks, I'm talking about Stormkit.

So then Stormkit convinces Oakkit to come with him to Sunningrocks. Their plan was to capture Sunningrocks for RiverClan or something like that. But then stupid Goosefeather ruined everything.

Goosefeather basically broke Stormkit's jaw. He is such a jerk and I hate him. Rainflower wouldn't have abandoned Stormkit if Goosefeather hadn't have intervened. Besides, Goosefeather is a medicine cat, so why should he care? He can go wherever he wants on Clan territory, so Sunningrocks battles don't affect him. Borders don't matter to medicine cats. Plus, medicine cats are supposed to stay out of battles (except for healing cats), so he had no business attacking the intruders, especially since they were kits.

Then of course Stormkit is renamed Crookedkit, which I thought was really stupid. Rainflower was such a jerk for that. And how did Hailstar agree to the ceremony? It's his fault too.

So then Crookedkit – later Crookedpaw and Crookedjaw – suffered many losses: Rainflower (well she doesn't count), Shellheart, Willowbreeze, Willowkit, Minnowkit, Brambleberry, Oakheart, and lastly Silverstream. I hate Mapleshade for this.

Okay, I won't go too much into Mapleshade. I think she deserves her own Fan Article. But let me get this clear – I don't hate Mapleshade, but I hate that she was mean to Crookedstar. It wasn't her fault that Crookedstar's family died, but she knew that they would and tricked him into thinking it was his fault, just because she held a grudge against Appledusk. She was so unbelievably evil! I might have liked her, but the way she treats Crookedstar is unacceptable. But I love how he got back at her in the end and said "No Mapleshade. It is you who has lost" and I was like, "OOH! BURN!" That made up for everything she did to him.

What I like most about Crookedstar was that he never complained about his losses. He was always loyal to his Clan and accepted it. That is definitely something to be admired.


	3. Bluestar and Thistleclaw (rant)

**I was going to update on Sunday, but you guys are so awesome, I decided to update again!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Pikawarriorcat: I liked Crookedstar's Promise too. It was a good story, though I actually preferred Tallstar's Revenge. In fact, I think that Tallstar's Revenge was my favorite book in the Super Edition arc. Which is your favorite super edition in the series? And also, what did you agree with and disagree with? (Don't have to answer, just curious)**

 **Snowfall16: You're right. Goosefeather may have had a mental disorder. He may not intentionally gotten Crookedstar's jaw broken. Though I still think that he should have known better. Crookedstar was a kit at that point, so instead of yelling at him, he should have taken the two kits back to RiverClan cap and explained to Hailstar the situation. Though I think that _Goosefeather's Curse_ is coming at some point, so then we will know. And don't worry, you weren't being rude. When I say rude, I mean the idiots who go around saying things like "you suck because you hate xyz".**

 **LittleGrayOwl: I never thought about it that way. Yeah, Goosefeather is like a not-so-obvious antagonist. He pretty much failed at life in general. And about Mapleshade. I don't hate her, I felt sorry for her. It was really sad when she got blamed for everything that she didn't do. I think she might have eventually made it into StarClan if it weren't for the fact that she plotted against them.**

* * *

Warriors Cats Fan Article #2: Bluestar (love)/ Thistleclaw (hate)

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST SERIES AND BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY, AS WELL AS MINOR SPOILERS FOR CROOKEDSTAR'S PROMISE*_

Hi, ilovewarriorcats123 here again. Happy Thanksgiving! This new article is about Bluestar, one of the best leaders to exist in the Warrior Cat world. This contains many spoilers for Bluestar's Prophecy and Crookedstar's Promise, as well as the first series.

Bluestar's backstory in Bluestar's Prophecy broke my heart. It was so sad. She basically lost everyone in her family – and no, Stormtail doesn't count. The only family she had was Whitestorm at the end. She also didn't take those losses very well – Sunstar scolded her at least twice on the same subject.

I am going to start talking about Thistleclaw and Bluestar's relationship. I am warning all Thistleclaw fans – you will hate Thistleclaw by the end of this rant. So if you don't want to hate him forever, then you should exit now.

Here are the main reasons why people hate Bluestar and love Thistleclaw:

Reason #1: Bluestar was so mean to him! And she didn't let Snowfur anywhere near Thistleclaw!

Well to be fair, Thistleclaw was a total jerk to Bluestar. First of all, he was a very annoying apprentice. He was rude to Bluestar, rude to everyone – except Snowfur. I actually don't mind Thistle x Snow, I thought they were very cute. But back to the subject, Bluestar actually didn't hate on them being mates. Yes, she disapproved of their relationship, but I have proof that she was fine with them being together. She herself thought, _"As long as Snowfur didn't expect her [Bluestar] to be friends with Thistleclaw, she was just fine"_ (from Bluestar's Prophecy). Yes, she said that. Sorry, I don't know the page number. If someone finds it let me know. But my point is, Bluestar may have disapproved of her sister being with someone she hated, but she was fine as long as she wasn't forced to be Thistleclaw's friend. Thistleclaw was so annoying to Bluestar. When Pinestar or Sunstar or whoever said that Bluestar would lead the hunting patrol, he was totally like "No! Why does Bluefur get to lead the patrol?" He was such an idiot! I hated him from the start.

Reason #2: Thistleclaw's life was terrible! He lost so much!

Hmm, let's look at Bluestar's life. She lost her mother, sister, and daughter, had to give up her mate and kits, and her father didn't care for her. She had it way worse than him, while Thistleclaw only lost his mate and his sister. Only Whitestorm was left. Did she ever break down into a psycho-path? Well yes, towards the end of her life she did, but she never became _evil_. I'll elaborate on that later. But my point is that she deserves all of the pity, not him.

Reason #3: It's all Bluestar's fault that Snowfur died! She made her go on the walk!

This is so wrong in more ways than one. Who came up with that one? First of all, let's not forget that the other queens were pressuring Snowfur to leave the nursery as well:

 _"'Are you sure he'll be okay?' Snowfur fretted._

 _'He'll be fine,' Robinwing told her. 'Now go. I'm sick of hearing you sigh.'_

 _'I don't sigh!' Snowfur objected._

 _Leopardfoot flicked her tail. 'You've been snorting like a badger all morning.'_

 _'Okay, okay!' Reluctantly Snowfur climbed out of her nest._

 _'Don't come back until your paws ache!' Robinwing called"_ (Bluestar's Prophecy, page 372-373).

It's funny how only Bluestar gets the blame when the others were also making Snowfur go. But my point is, it's still not their fault that Snowfur died. How did Bluestar know that the monster was going to roll down and kill Snowfur? How did the other queens know either? It is no one's fault.

Reason #4: Bluestar forced Thistleclaw to stay away from Whitestorm. She wouldn't let Whitestorm see his own father!

Actually, it was the other way around. Thistleclaw told Bluestar _"Stay away from Whitekit, or I'll make you"_ (Bluestar's Prophecy, page 411). Thistleclaw told Bluestar to stay away from her own NEPHEW! Bluestar never told Thistleclaw to stay away from Whitestorm; she only frowned upon Thistleclaw when he taught Whitestorm moves, which I don't blame her for. It isn't Bluestar's fault that Whitestorm favored her over him.

Reason #5: Thistleclaw isn't evil because he didn't kill anyone! He didn't deserve to go to the Dark Forest!

Thistleclaw has been proven numerous times to be evil. First off, in Crookedstar's Promise he was seen learning killing moves in the Dark Forest. Okay, I know that he never used them or actually killed a cat. But he didn't need to. I'm sure he would have! I mean, come on. He himself has said things that obviously make him hungry for power. Like this. " _[Crookedstar'd] never seen a hunger for battle like this, not in battle for Sunningrocks, not even when Hailstar nearly killed Reedfeather_ " (Crookedstar's Promise, page 328). And this one. " _You know what your problem is, Bluefur? You're soft. Soft on warriors from other Clans and soft on kittypets. I saw you talking to Oakheart at the Gathering. Do you care about your Clan at all?_ " (Bluestar's Prophecy, page 379). What the hell? A least she's not a bloodthirsty idiot like he was. And Bluestar had every right to talk to cats from other Clans, because it is the flipping Gathering and flipping full moon truce! Oh, and this one's my favorite. " _StarClan? You mouse-brain! This isn't StarClan! Those smug, toothless fools won't teach you anything as useful as this._ " For those of you who are mad that Thistleclaw never went to StarClan, he obviously chose to go the Dark Forest. Oh and by the way, Bluestar DID NOT chase Thistleclaw out of StarClan. Vicky meant that as a joke, it even says so on Thistleclaw's page at Warriors Wiki. Thistleclaw was training in the Dark Forest, so he basically chose to go there when he died! Does anyone remember when Thistleclaw ordered Tigerstar to attack Scourge? That definitely proves that Thistleclaw is evil. He ordered his own apprentice to kill a defenseless _kit_! What kind of a mentor is he?

Reason #5: Bluestar went crazy and it was her fault that Swiftpaw died! And she named Brightheart 'Lostface'!

I actually like the crazy side of her also, I don't know why. But anyways, if you think about it, her reaction was pretty logical. She lost basically everyone she loved besides Firestar and Whitestorm. She couldn't trust Tigerstar anymore, and he was one of the most loyal warriors of ThunderClan. It was mainly the fumes from the smoke that made her behave that way.

Swiftpaw brought his death on himself. He knew that the odds of him surviving the dog attack were very slim but he went anyways. Don't get me wrong, I felt really bad for him, but still. Bluestar had every right to keep him as an apprentice because he obviously didn't have any sense in his thick head.

And as for Bluestar giving Brightheart a cruel name, I agree that was not right. Brightheart was a bit stupid but she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. But come on, Bluestar wasn't in her right mind at the time. She would have been fairer if she had been alright.

Reason #6: She gave up her kits and it was her fault that one of them died!

Whether or not you agree with this decision, it has a good amount of logic to it. Thistleclaw probably would have killed her kits anyways if they had been kept. Yes, Mosskit's death was her fault, but would you rather she faced worse horrors? And besides, Mosskit forgave Bluestar in StarClan.

So that concludes this rant. Bye everyone and thanks for reading this! More is coming soon!

* * *

 **I have a question about the Doc Manager. I was looking through it and I saw that my TMotM docs are all gone. What does this mean? Does this mean that I can't edit TMotM anymore?**

 **On a side note, am I the only one who thinks that the Doc Manager is stupid? Why do they delete our docs? Why don't they give us folders so that we can organize our stuff? I sat and labelled all of my chapters one day, only to find that they are going to disappear anyways, so there's no point.**

 **Up next: Leopardstar (love)**

 **That should be interesting...**


	4. Leopardstar (rant)

**Hello, guys! It's ilovewarriorcats123 with another rant! I just came back from vacation. I really am supposed to be doing homework now, but oh well. I'm not particularly in the mood to work on algebra.**

 **Snowfall16: That's a very good point. It may not have been because of smoke fumes. But I agree, she lost everything, so Bluestar still had a pretty good reason to go insane.**

* * *

Warrior Cats Fan Article #3: Leopardstar ~ Love

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST ARC, AND MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE FOURTH ARC AND MISTYSTAR'S OMEN*_

Many people believe that Leopardstar sided with Tigerstar because she hated half-Clan cats. They think that she was evil when she ordered Stonefur to kill Feathertail and Stormfur.

Let's go in-depth to her decision, and why she made her decision, and how she regretted it afterwards.

I disagree. I think that Leopardstar was doing the right thing. Now, let me explain. First of all, when she joined TigerClan, how was she supposed to know that Tigerstar would kill her deputy? She wasn't like Firestar, who knew that Tigerstar was evil. Leopardstar didn't know. Her love for Tigerstar and ambition blinded her to who he really was.

Look, she hated Firestar (not because of his kittypet blood, but for killing Whiteclaw) and Graystripe . Well, we know they didn't kill Whiteclaw. But it must have looked like that. I know, she didn't have much proof, but you can understand her anger, right? I'm not trying to justify her anger, or the fact that she was extremely rude to Firestar and Graystripe, but her mate died right there in front of her eyes. And there's the fact that Tigerstar already hated the two of them even more than she did, promised to fulfill her dreams of being a great leader, and of course, Leopardstar loved Tigerstar. It probably didn't take much convincing to make Leopardstar realize what a great idea this was. After all, she was young and naive. She didn't know any better. If Firestar hadn't have known already that Tigerstar was evil, he might have made the same mistake.

Not only that, Tigerstar's plan was good. I'm not trying to excuse what Tigerstar did either, but he came to her in leaf-bare, where everyone was hungry. He told her, "join me, and your cats won't be hungry." How could Leopardstar refuse? Would you refuse? If you were a Clan leader and you wanted to keep your Clanmates safe, wouldn't you jump at the opportunity? (I know, bad example, but just think about it)

Anyways, by the time Leopardstar realized what was going on, it was too late. There was no stopping Tigerstar. She could only watch helplessly as he killed cat after cat.

So this is where the biggest Leopardstar controversy is. Remember Leopardstar's famous speech: "These are difficult times. As we fight for survival we must be able to count on every one of our Clan mates. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you" (The Darkest Hour, page 169).

Yes, Leopardstar did say all of that. What else could she have done? I cannot honestly believe that she wanted the apprentices to be dead. If she had stood up and tried to defend them, where would her Clan be? Tigerstar would have probably murdered everyone.

You know, Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw were also there at Stonefur's death scene. I don't remember them doing anything to save him. Why doesn't anyone hate on them? Why is it only Leopardstar that gets all of the blame? And the rest of TigerClan didn't lift a paw to save Stonefur either!

Another reason why people hate her is because of the whole thing about Leopardstar kicking Graystripe out of RiverClan. Come on, she had every right. No, don't get me wrong, I love Graystripe, but he deserved it. How would you feel if someone who promised their loyalty to you betrayed you in the midst of battle? And Graystripe went to ThunderClan and told Fireheart about Leopardstar's planned attack for Sunningrocks! He was supposed to be loyal to RiverClan! I know that she attacked Firestar, and that's why Graystripe fought Leopardstar, but that's what she's supposed to do, right? Isn't she supposed to attack enemy cats? Please don't tell me that even Feathertail never attacked a single enemy warrior in her life. I know that Leopardstar's threat to Graystripe was a little extreme, but come on, of course she was mad.

Leopardstar may have been rude and annoying throughout the rest of the series, but in "Cats of the Clans", didn't it clearly state that Leopardstar was always second-guessing herself and was afraid of doing something that would endanger her Clan again, so that is why she was so rude? It did. Does everyone remember the scene in Omen of the Stars when Leopardstar went crazy about her fish? Well, who wouldn't go crazy after a severe drought? Besides, Leopardstar was old and not well. She had a tough time with her diabetes, especially towards the end.

Remember her last words to Mistystar? Remember when she apologized for Stonefur and commended Mistystar on her bravery? Doesn't that clearly show that she isn't evil? She even thought of Mistystar as the daughter she never had!

I would love it if the Erin wrote a super edition about Leopardstar's feelings when Stonefur died. I wish that they would. If anyone knows about a book about her that is coming out or already came out, let me know. I'd love to hear that!

So remember guys, if you're going to deem Leopardstar as an "evil, half-Clan hating leader", then think again. If she hated half-Clan cats, then why would she let Stonefur stay as her deputy? Why would she choose Mistyfoot? Not only did she keep Stonefur and Mistystar in her Clan, she also accepted Hawkfrost and Mothwing. She even was sad when Sasha left! Leopardstar never hated half-Clan cats, Tigerstar did. Leopardstar is not like Tigerstar at all.

* * *

 **I still need to write my next rant, so as of now I am not sure when it is coming out. It is about Dovewing.**

 **Anyways, bye guys, hopefully see you next week.**

 **~ilovewarriorcats123**


	5. Dovewing (rant)

**Hey, I'm back with a new rant, this time about Dovewing. I also came with some review replies:**

 **Snowfall16: Whiteclaw may not have been Leopardstar's mate, but they definitely were close. She was his mentor, after all. But maybe she was over Whiteclaw when she met Tigerstar. Or maybe she saw Tigerstar as a replacement for Whiteclaw? Yeah, that is confusing. But then again, when isn't Erin Hunter confusing? Name one book where there _isn't_ an inconsistency. Because Leopardstar is a minor character, they'll make more mistakes.**

 **Pikawarriorcat:** **Yes, it was Stormkit's idea to go and chase Goosefeather. However, Stormkit was an immature kit. He didn't know better. Goosefeather, on the other paw, should have known better than to chase Oakheart and Crookedstar. And I agree, his broken jaw did make the story interesting. I only wish that the broken jaw had been more prominent. I mean, it was just there. Sure, it made his mother hate him, but it didn't really impair his ability as a warrior. It wasn't as prominent as Brightheart's lost eye or Jayfeather's blindness. I wish that his jaw somehow hindered his ability to fight, and that the story was about him fighting to overcome that disability and become leader.**

 **Fernsneeze:** **Hey! Welcome to FanFiction! If you publish a story, be sure to let me know, I'll check it out. I agree that Swiftpaw would have been a good warrior, but he would have eventually been renamed. I thought it was really stupid how the authors decided to kill him. Did the book specifically say that Bluestar watched Thistleclaw die? Or did she find out after he was killed? It wasn't Bluestar's fault that Snowfur is dead. How was she supposed to know that Snowfur would die? The world has unlimited possibilities. You can go on a drive with your parents and get injured in a car accident. Is it right to say, "It's my parents' fault for taking me on a drive. They didn't even consider that something bad would happen." No! That's not how it works. It's not as if Bluestar took Snowfur to fight in a battle or something. And Bluestar never took Whitestorm away from his father. And frankly, even if she did, I wouldn't blame her. Thistleclaw was a horrible father - he taught Whitestorm very advanced battle moves when he was a kit.**

* * *

Warrior Cats Fan Article #4: Dovewing – Slightly Like

 _MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD AND FOURTH SERIES_

I don't hate Dovewing. Yes, there were times when she was downright annoying. Dovewing was pretty stupid at points. But that doesn't make her a bad character.

Reason #1: "Dovewing whined all the time! She didn't want to be in the prophecy!"

She had every right. Consider if you were just randomly told that you were meant to save the world. How would you feel? Confused? Scared? Jayfeather and Lionblaze complained about the exact same thing, and no one hated on them!

People find it annoying that she whined when she lost her powers in _The Forgotten Warrior_. Well, by then she was used to her powers. They felt normal to her. Of course she's going to feel deaf! If she's had these powers her entire life, and then suddenly loses them, then how else should she be expected to feel?

Reason #2: "Dovewing bullied her sister!"

Dovewing _never_ bullied her sister. If you look at Fading Echoes and Night Whispers closely, it was Ivypool who started all of the arguments:

 _"'_ _I wasn't criticizing,' Dovepaw mewed quickly. 'I'm just worried about you.' She dropped her catch in front of Ivypaw. 'Here, have a bite.' She didn't want to argue with her sister  
Ivypaw shook her head. 'That would be against the warrior code,' she pointed out.  
'Just take a small bite,' Dovepaw urged. 'You look starving. I'll say it got damaged in the hunt.'  
Ivypaw narrowed her eyes. 'No, thank you,' she growled. 'I'm not the one who likes breaking the warrior code.'  
'What?' Dovepaw stared at her in surprise.  
'I'm not the one who disappears at night to meet a ShadowClan warrior.'_

 _Dovepaw's heart seemed to drop in her chest like a stone. Ivypaw knows about Tigerheart! 'How did you find out?'  
'Did you think I wouldn't smell him on you?' Ivypaw's tail lashed. 'Not very loyal, is it? Spending every night with a tom from another Clan?'_

 _Dovepaw stiffened. 'At least we're not putting anyone in danger.'  
'What do you mean by that?'  
'Each time you go to the Dark Forest, you betray your Clanmates."  
'That's not true!" Ivypaw hissed. 'I'm learning to be a great warrior so I can help my Clan!'  
'Yeah, right!' Dovepaw snapped scornfully. 'Just like Tigerstar. He was a great warrior!'  
'He was!'_

 _'_ _He became ShadowClan's leader. He tried to kill Firestar!' How could Ivypaw be so dumb?_

 _Ivypaw glared at her, eyes cold as ice. 'Aren't you going to ask how I recognized his smell?'_

 _Dovepaw blinked, confused. 'What?'  
'Don't you think it's odd how easily I recognized Tigerheart's scent?'  
Dovepaw froze, her blood draining into her paws. She remembered the look Ivypaw and Tigerheart had shared in battle.  
'H-How did you know?' Dovepaw cringed beneath her pelt. She didn't want to hear the answer. She didn't want to hear that Tigerheart had been seeing Ivypaw, too. That he'd lied to her. That she wasn't the only ThunderClan cat that occupied his thoughts.  
'I meet him almost every night,' Ivypaw crowed.  
'You can't; he's with me!'  
'Not all night.'  
Dovepaw backed away. 'Don't say that! He likes me, not you. Have you been following him? Find your own mate! Leave him alone!'  
Ivypaw padded closer. 'Oh, I don't like him in that way. I'm not a soppy dove like you. I'm a warrior, and so is Tigerheart.'  
Dovepaw wished she were deaf, wished she could see Ivypaw's mouth moving without hearing the words.  
'Tigerheart doesn't spend every night cooing in your ears,' Ivypaw taunted. 'He's one of the best warriors in the Dark Forest. That's where his loyalty lies. Not with you!'  
'That's not true! You're just jealous!' Dovepaw shrieked at her sister. She couldn't believe in these lies. 'You're jealous that I'm a better warrior than you. I always have and I always will be, and you can't stand it. And now you're jealous that Tigerheart loves me and not you! You want to destroy everything I've got because you're jealous. That's all!'_

 _Ivypaw's eyes gleamed. 'Really? Why not ask Tigerheart?'  
'Shut up!' Dovepaw scrambled up the bank. 'If you tell anyone that I'm seeing Tigerheart, then I'll tell the whole Clan you've been training in the Dark Forest with Tigerstar, and then you'll have no friends. Everyone will hate you just as much as I do!' She pelted through the trees."_

– Night Whispers, page 179-181

I know that Dovewing told Ivypool that she hated her, but I honestly don't blame her. Ivypool was being really nasty, and deserved everything that was told to her.

Don't get me wrong, I love Ivypool. She is one of my favorites. I definitely like Ivypool more than Dovewing. But Ivypool was quite annoying in the first three books.

Reason #3: Dovewing didn't even use her powers for anything except spying on Tigerheart!

She actually did. She used them for the beavers and for saving Icecloud. Dovewing wasn't entirely useless.

Reason #4: She just used Bumblestripe! She never actually loved him!

I think that they're both at fault there. Bumblestripe was way too clingy. He just stuck to Dovewing, even though she clearly didn't want him. I agree that Dovewing should have been nicer, and should have nicely told him that she didn't want to be mates. But she was under a lot of stress because of the prophecy. So she's not really at fault for snapping at him.

Reason #5: Dovewing should never have replaced Hollyleaf!

This is the only point I agree with. I don't think that Dovewing should have replaced Hollyleaf. I find it really stupid that "they couldn't think of a power for her". What kind of a lame excuse is that?

However, I also think that Dovewing was never given a chance to become a good character. After that horrible ending of _Sunrise_ , there was just really no point. There was no way that Dovewing would ever be able to grow. It was simply too late in the series. I'm sure that everyone was thinking, "Where's Hollyleaf?" all throughout _Omen of the Stars_. (By the way, why is it called Omen of the Stars? Wasn't Yellowfang supposed to give Dovewing some omen or something?)

Yes, the series would have been much better if Hollyleaf had stayed, I completely agree with that. However, I don't blame Dovewing for what happened to Hollyleaf.

I know that this rant isn't as good as the last two. The truth is, I honestly don't care too much about Dovewing, so I'm not too passionate about it. Next rant will be about either Hollyleaf or Yellow x Ragged x Fox. Which one do you want? Vote in the comments. If there is an equal amount for each side then I will decide! Bye and see you next week!


	6. Author's Note 1

**Hey! Sorry, this isn't a chapter for those of you who were hoping. But I'm here with some review replies, so hopefully that will make up for some of it!**

 **Snowfall16:** **I agree, last rant was very analytical. But when I said that Dovewing didn't have time to become a good character, I didn't just mean introduction time. I meant the light that the Erins put her under. They put her under the "replacement of Hollyleaf" light. Unless you happen to be a full-time Hollyleaf hater, I don't think that anyone is going to be able to fully like Dovewing.**

 **Fernsneeze: True, Bluestar wasn't a very good leader in the end of the first arc. I won't disagree with that. Was Oakheart the one on the RiverClan patrol that killed Thistleclaw? I'm not sure, I need to read Bluestar's Prophecy again. And about Hollyleaf, yeah, it was very dumb that they couldn't "think of a power for her". I've always imagined her to be the medicine cat and Jayfeather to be the warrior. I've always wanted Jayfeather to one day become Jaystar, the most awesome leader of ThunderClan. Then, Hollyleaf could have the power to heal cats with a simple stroke of her paw. Or she could have the power to run very fast, like you said. She could have been a messenger at the battle! I've never really liked Jayfeather's power; I always considered it a privacy invasion. Hollyleaf could have the power to heal, Lionblaze the invincibility (his is the only power that I like) and Jayfeather the power to fly. They would be a really good team.**

 **Now, down to the main reason why I posted this a/n.**

 **I haven't been updating regularly. I was supposed to update last week, but I didn't. Don't have an excuse for that. Then I was supposed to post this weekend, but then a lot of stuff has been happening. I had to work on a stupid school project yesterday and day before (it's due Monday). Then I have to go and study for three tests. Monday and Tuesday are the only two full days of school this week, so the teachers figured that they could cram all of our tests into one tiny week right before winter break because of their poor planning.**

 **(rant over)**

 **But the good news is, it's almost break, so hopefully I'll be back with another rant on Thursday or Friday. Since an equal amount of people voted for each of the different rants, I chose Yellow x Ragged x Fox (unless the odds change and more people vote for Hollyleaf).**

 **Another reason I posted this chapter was because of a site called . If you don't know what it is, it's pretty much a mirror site of this one. It's got all of our stories there, all of our profiles, communities, everything. It's creepy. I don't know what it is, or who made this site, but if anyone happens to have any information could you please let me know? I do not like the fact that what we write is being copied onto a site that is most likely made for scam. And they couldn't even think of a cool name! TalkFictions? Really? What does that mean?**

 **The last thing that I have to say is that I have a QOTD. I haven't been doing them regularly, so I might as well post one now:**

 **QOTD: What are you doing for holiday break?**


	7. Yellow x Ragged x Fox (rant)

**So generally, I type my review replies on the document at Doc Manager. But this time I typed it on Microsoft Word, and it was a lifesaver! Am I the only one who finds the Doc Manager annoying? It messes up my typing. And they deleted all of my TMotM documents! I am very confused as to why the system deletes documents after 90 days. Does anyone know the reason?**

 **Anyways, happy holidays! Sorry for the late update. I should have updated before, but... never mind, I'll just skip my excuses and get on with the replies.**

 **Snowfall16:** **Yeah, I think everyone hates school… though thankfully it's finally break. Well no, I don't exactly hate school, but it can be dull at times. You had midterms already? I don't think that we have until January or February, and we only have for math. That's cool that you're visiting family. My aunt came over to stay with us for two weeks. It's pretty awesome having her over. Who in your family are you visiting?**

 **Moonbeam141:** **It is very creepy. I do not like this website at all. I saw my profile up there too. I also saw my story _The Music of the Mist_ (TMotM). And then, if you stay there for too long a time, weird pop-ups start showing up. I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing that it is either a spam website or made to rip off FFN. But what's really creepy is that when I post this chapter, it'll also show up on TFN as an exact mirror image. I wonder who made that site…**

 **Opinionater2001:** **I think that they're both at fault. But at that point, I don't think that Dovewing was bullying Ivypool. Sure, it was wrong for Dovewing to say that, but Ivypool led her on and provoked her to say it. Ivypool was kind of spoiling for a fight. Having said that, I do feel bad for Ivypool. I think she would have been a better third cat than Dovewing. Ivypool did much more than the three put together. And I can completely understand how Ivypool feels. Being a twin myself, I often get jealous of my brother for having higher grades and things like that. I often feel like the shadow. But I still don't think it was right for Ivypool to be so mean. I'm not really on either side, because like I said before, they're both at fault.**

 **Amberstorm233:** **In the Bluestar rant, yeah, I agree, Thistleclaw and Bluestar were both being jerks to each other. They were both at fault. I completely disagree with what you said about the third and fourth point. It was kind of Snowfur's fault for running off and getting offended at what Bluestar said. Bluestar never stopped Whitestorm from seeing his father. And for the first fifth point, I do agree with what you said. Bluestar should have stepped in sooner. I also agree partially with the second fifth point (btw I didn't realize that there were two fives, thanks for pointing that out. I'll fix it.) Crookedstar did have it worse than Bluestar. However, no one ever betrayed Crookedstar. I believe that made a difference. And for point six, I agree with that too. She should have waited for the blizzard to pass. And now for the Dovewing rant. 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th points I agree. But the 1st point I disagree. Dovewing was only six moons old at the time. And she did only whine for that one book. Wow, that was a long review reply! Sorry if it was hard to follow.**

* * *

Warrior Cats Fan Article #5: Yellow x Ragged x Fox

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR YELLOWFANG'S SECRET*_

Let's start off with Ragged x Yellow. In the beginning, I personally thought that this couple was really sweet. Yellowfang really cared for Raggedstar and would do anything for him. He was very grumpy in the beginning, but then he opened up to her and we saw a sweeter side of Raggedstar. I thought it was really sweet that she went to Twolegplace for him to find his father (were they looking for his father? I haven't read the book in a while) I felt bad for Yellowfang that she had to convert to becoming a medicine cat. Of course, Raggedstar was pretty useless by then. He kept shouting at her and accusing her of not loving him anymore. I understand if he was mad, but if he really loved her, he should have let her go.

Then they started meeting in secret. By then, I had started to like the couple a little less. I kind of wanted Yellowfang to ditch Raggedstar. But of course, then Yellowfang had kits. Raggedstar was all like, "Oh yeah! You're having kits!" Raggedstar, you idiot. He was mad at her two seconds ago, and now he's all happy. He is completely ignoring the fact that medicine cats can't have kits! He made Yellowfang promise that the kits would never know their mother. That was very cruel of him. I understand that was the most logical thing they could have done, but if they don't know their mother, they shouldn't know their father either. Raggedstar was pretty much saying, "Oh, you made the problem, so we'll erase you from the problem and everything will be alright." It was partly Raggedstar's fault too. He should share in the blame.

So, my overall status on Ragged x Yellow: In the beginning, I loved it. It was well developed. But then I started hating it towards the end. Raggedstar was not being a good mate or father. If he really cared about Yellowfang, he would have found a way to solve the problem without entirely erasing her from it. That's just not cool.

I know this is off-topic, but I'm going to stray a bit here. When Yellowfang had her kits, she named the only surviving kit Brokenkit. _Brokenkit_? Now I understand why he was so evil… No seriously, think about it. This is the only thing that I really dislike Yellowfang for. Her excuse was "Oh, it's because of my broken heart." Brokenkit is about the cruelest name for a kit. Almost as bad as Crookedkit. Yellowfang, are you implying that there is something wrong with him? No wonder he got teased in the nursery! I'm not saying that this was a valid excuse for Brokenstar to go around murdering kits, but I feel a little bad for him. No one deserves a name like that.

Now, we're back on track: Ragged x Fox. I'm going to be honest, this really isn't a couple. I disliked it a lot because I personally found Foxheart to be very annoying. Actually, I'm not so sure. They could be the perfect pair; they're both idiots! Nah, not really. What I really wanted to talk about was the reason why people keep hating on Foxheart.

Like I've stated several times before, I don't like Foxheart. But I disagree with all of the Yellowfang fans that keep saying, "Foxheart stole Raggedstar from Yellowfang!"

Let's take a look here. Yellowfang has already vowed to give up Raggedstar for medicine training and because he no longer cares for her anymore. Raggedstar treats her as the 'Clan medicine cat' and nothing else. They let go of each other, therefore Foxheart stole Raggedstar from no one.

And Raggedstar didn't even like her! He never returned Foxheart's love! Sure, he made her deputy and all, but only because he thought that she was a good warrior! Not because of anything else. So how in StarClan's name can she have stolen Raggedstar?

So my final analysis is: Yellow x Ragged started off with potential, but went downhill after Yellowfang became a medicine cat. Fox x Ragged wasn't really a couple, and I also found that very annoying.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this rant was so short. I'm not really proud of this one.**

 **Next will be a Hollyleaf rant. And after that will most likely be about StarClan.**


	8. Hollyleaf (rant)

**Hey guys. Happy 2016, and Happy New Year! That's going to be hard to remember.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Snowfall16:** **You have a good point. I have to agree. They definitely were both at fault. Yellowfang should have given a valid reason, and Raggedstar should have been more understanding. However, I still think that he was a jerk to her, especially since he stopped Yellowfang from seeing her own son. Then at the end he comes crying to her and saying, "Boo-hoo! My little baby son is evil! Help me!"**

 **Keeper of the Starry Night:** **Yes, that is very creepy! I wonder how the TalkFictions people coded the website? How was it possible? Oh, and don't try logging in again. I think that the site has viruses. When I went there, random pop-ups started appearing on my computer and my CPU usage went to 80%.**

* * *

Warrior Cats Fan Article #6: Hollyleaf

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD AND FOURTH ARC AND HOLLYLEAF'S STORY*_

In my opinion, Hollyleaf is one of the best cats in the series. She deserved to rise to awesomeness and it was really sad when they killed her off.

I'm going to say right now that Hollyleaf should have been the third. What is really annoying is that the Erins 'couldn't think of a power for her'. Oh, I can think of a million powers for her trust me.

Let me start from the beginning, when she was an apprentice by the name of Hollypaw. To be honest, I really wanted Hollyleaf to be the medicine cat. She would have been really cool, and a much better medicine cat than Jayfeather (not that I don't like Jayfeather, I just think he shouldn't be a medicine cat). Just because she couldn't memorize a few herbs she had to switch over. That was pretty disappointing.

She was a good warrior though. Sure, her focus on the warrior code was very annoying, but you could tell that she was a very well-developed, moral character. She always did what she thought was right, which I admire.

Now, let's move on the whole Ashfur thing, which is the only reason why people read a Hollyleaf rant.

Ashfur was a [*insert curse word of your choice here*], okay? He deserved what he got. I wish that Ashfur had gone to the Dark Forest. That would have totally made my day. But then there's that scene where Bluestar says "If he comes here he belongs here, and it's not up to StarClan to change that". Um, Bluestar, I'm sorry, but I think StarClan deserves to make a choice about who they keep. Gosh, StarClan is so stupid and hypocritical. But I'm not talking about StarClan, I'm talking about Hollyleaf. Maybe I'll rant about StarClan next.

So anyways, Hollyleaf kills Ashfur, goes crazy and announces everything at the Gathering, then commits suicide in the tunnels. That part of the book drove me nuts. It was so rushed and I was thinking, "What just happened here?" And if you really needed Hollyleaf to leave for whatever reason, couldn't you have thought of a better way to make her exit? Not kill her in a tunnel? Okay, I get it, Hollyleaf came back afterwards, but still.

Talking about the tunnels, I'm going to talk about the one thing that I dislike about Hollyleaf.

I'm going to retell the last part of _Sunrise_. So Hollyleaf goes to the Gathering, stands up in front of everyone, and says, "Hi everyone, how are you doing? I just wanted to tell everyone that me and my brothers are half-Clan. Our actual parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. Bye and have a nice day!" If that weren't bad enough, she goes and tries to commit suicide in the tunnels. Really? Not only did she basically ruin everyone's life – hers included – then she doesn't even stay back to help her brothers cope with it? Why would you do that? I find that a cowardly. She pretty much killed Ashfur for threatening to tell everyone at the Gathering, when she did it herself! (Ashfur deserved it, but what she did was still very hypocritical.) I don't really blame Jayfeather for being a jerk to her in _The Last Hope_. She did redeem herself when she came back, but still.

And about her dying – and I mean her actual death, not the one where she collapses in the tunnels. Okay, for those of you who don't know what happened, Hollyleaf basically 'dies' in one of the books, then in the second-to-last book – big surprise – she is actually alive. Then in the very next book, they kill her off again. Why would you do that? I mean come on! And Hollyleaf should have been one of the Three. She showed so much loyalty and devotion to her Clan, but the Erins had to kick her out and replace her with Dovewing.

My overall consensus is: As*fur is an idiot, and Hollyleaf is awesome, but was very flawed. What I really admired is that when she found out that she was excluded from the prophecy, she didn't whine. She just did her thing and was even more loyal to the Clan than before.


	9. StarClan (rant)

**Something important that I wanted you all to know. I know that my profile says that TRotR will be released in January or February. It will only be released in February. I'm very sorry to say that I may have to further postpone the release date. I know that it has been a long wait and many of you are impatient, but I really am having difficulty with it. That sounded like a lame excuse, but that is how it is. So thanks for understanding.**

 **If you have any questions or story concerns, PM or review me. But make sure to check out my profile first to see if your question has already been answered.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Shadowfang: ****Yeah, I also fell in love with Hollyleaf the moment I saw her. The Erins just became way too lazy for the last arc. Also, I tried looking up your profile, but I couldn't find it. Could you send me a link?**

 **Talonclaw of Moonclan:** **I never thought about that. Now when I think about it, those two characters have a lot in common. Both characters had every right to be upset, but the problem with them was how they handled their feelings. Hollyleaf went and killed Ashfur, and Ashfur tried to murder four cats. And I like lengthy reviews, so it's fine with me if you write long reviews like that.**

 **Snowfall16: ****StarClan rant coming right up! If you thought that I was bashing on the Erins before, wait until you see this one! :))))**

* * *

Warrior Cat Fan Articles #7: Five Reasons why StarClan is filled with hypocrites

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR YELLOWFANG'S SECRET, MAPLESHADE'S VENGEANCE, AND ALL OF THE SERIES_

 _*MINOR SPOILERS FOR BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY*_

I've been wanting to do this for a long time, so let's just go ahead. I am completely sick of StarClan and their stupidity. It's gotten to the point where I wish that they had let the Dark Forest win the Great Battle. At least they're supposed to be jerks, because they're the "bad guys". StarClan is stereotyped as the "good guys", but if you look at the details, they are anything but.

* * *

5\. Punishing two medicine cats for absolutely no reason

One of the reasons why I hate them is in _Yellowfang's Secret_. When Yellowfang gave birth, they punished her by giving her a kit that almost destroyed WindClan. This was also confirmed in _Secrets of the Clan_ , when Yellowfang said something along the lines of, _"I knew that my punishment was not that the two other kits had died, but that this one survived."_ Are you serious? Why would you punish a medicine cat for falling in love when she is being punished enough? And even if they want to punish Yellowfang, they shouldn't take it out on her kit! Sure, StarClan, create a cat that is destined to torture little kits and see how that works. Create a kit that is going to be bullied for the rest of his life. Good job. If StarClan is supposed to be the protector of the Clans, then why are they destroying them and ruining cat's lives?

Another time was when they punished Leafpool by making her step down from her post as medicine cat. How does that work? StarClan, I hate to break it to you, but there's a battle approaching! We need all of the medicine cats that we can get! Why do you punish Leafpool if Hollyleaf has blurted out the secret, her two remaining kits hate her, and Crowfeather has already disowned her right to her face? Isn't that punishment enough?

* * *

4\. Exiling a Clan

Another reason why I hate StarClan so much was because they kicked SkyClan out. Okay, technically they didn't kick them out, but they didn't do anything to stop the others from exiling them. The prey was running out in SkyClan's territory, but the other Clans could have easily given them refuge. But no, SkyClan had to go because of their selfishness.

And do you know why SkyClan was sent away? Because there weren't enough TREES! Yes, you heard me right. SkyClan was banished from the forest because there were only four oaks at Fourtrees. That doesn't make any sense!

Like I said before, StarClan is supposed to be the protector of all Clans, but they do exactly the opposite. If they're supposed to protect all Clans, then why do they have SkyClan sent away?

* * *

3\. The Opposite of Karma

The cats of the Clans believe in punishment or reward after death. If you were good in your life, you go to StarClan. But if you were evil, you go to the Dark Forest. Makes sense, right? Unfortunately for some cats, it works the other way around.

When Jayfeather saw Ashfur in StarClan, of course he wanted an explanation. Ashfur pretty much tried to murder four cats. But then he had this lovely conversation with Yellowfang:

 **Jayfeather** : _"Ashfur! He's here?"_

 **Yellowfang** : _"Why not? His only fault was to love too much."_

 **Jayfeather** : _"Hardly. He tried to push us off the cliff!"_

– Sign of the Moon, page 94

Couldn't have said it better myself, Jayfeather. Why does StarClan characterize Ashfur as innocent when he is, indeed, not? They let him into StarClan, when Thistleclaw (by comparison. ONLY by comparison) didn't do anything wrong, compared to Ashfur. Why did they send Mapleshade to the Dark Forest when she didn't do anything wrong, by comparison? Technically, if you think about it, her only crime was "loving too much". But no, the same logic doesn't apply to her.

This transitions perfectly into my next point.

Have all of you read _Mapleshade's Vengeance_? Well, if you don't want to be spoiled, you should probably exit now. You don't have to exit though, because I think we all know her story, so I am technically not spoiling. But you have been warned…

In the book, Mapleshade gives birth to three kits, two toms and a she-cat. They have recently fought with RiverClan over Sunningrocks. But she lies about who the father is. She tells the Clan that the father is Birchface, a cat who died in the battle. The Clan is thrilled.

Unfortunately, Ravenwing, the medicine cat, has other plans. He finds out the secret and tattles on her. Ravenwing, you idiot! He basically condemned three kits to die! And then Oakstar banishes Mapleshade for no reason! Come on! And then Mapleshade's kits die in the river. AND STARCLAN DOES NOTHING ABOUT IT! THEY WANTED MAPLESHADE TO BE EXILED! I thought that the code said to protect all kits, regardless of what Clan they come from. How is exiling kits the same as protecting them?

After RiverClan bans Mapleshade as well, she gets her revenge. Now this is the part where I really hate StarClan. Mapleshade's kits were in StarClan, weren't they? Mapleshade killed Ravenwing, Frecklewish, and Appledusk because they wanted her to, right? Well, since those kits are in StarClan, she did what members of StarClan asked her to! Then why does she go to the Dark Forest if she was just following StarClan's orders?

* * *

2\. Leaders and their Nine Lives

There have been leaders who have done nothing wrong to their Clan, but they were punished by StarClan for reasons that were not their fault.

This happened twice. The first time it happened was in the first series. We found out from Runningnose that they refused to give Nightstar his nine lives because Brokenstar was still alive, and because he was "too old".

Okay, first of all, it isn't Nightstar's fault that Brokenstar is alive. They were showing him mercy by keeping him alive! If anything, Nightstar should be rewarded for being merciful to a coward and murderer.

And secondly, how is Nightstar too old? Mistystar was way older, and they gave her nine lives anyways. Nightstar didn't even get one! Why would you punish someone for being too old? Nightstar was a good cat. Although he had a cough which prevented him from being a good warrior, he served his Clan. When he was exiled, he hunted for the elders. He deserved to be leader!

This also happened with Sunstar. In Bluestar's Prophecy, Pinestar abandoned his post as leader and gave it to Sunstar instead. But because Pinestar was alive, they only gave him eight lives. Why? Why must you do this StarClan? Sunstar was just stepping up to his duty early, because Pinestar was being too cowardly. If anything StarClan should have given him TEN lives as a reward for his integrity!

But if you think that's bad, you should also see the times that they rewarded evil cats with nine lives. How about the time that they gave nine lives to Tigerstar and Brokenstar?

They gave Brokenstar nine lives after he killed his father! His own freaking FATHER! They let him become leader and destroy the lives of many cats. How is that right? And Tigerstar? They gave him nine lives after he killed, um, let's see… Redtail, Brindleface, Graypool, Runningwind, and Stonefur. And these are only a few of his misdeeds.

By giving these cats nine lives, they are supporting the evil cats. They are giving them an opportunity to do their evil deeds.

* * *

And now for the final point...

* * *

1\. Being Completely USELESS in General

So we all know that StarClan is this all-powerful being that controls the universe, right? They give prophecies and they foretell the future. They're pretty much the gods of all cats.

So then, why are they just sitting around, doing nothing? All they do is give boneheaded prophecies that anyone with half a brain can figure out. That's just dumb. And I get it, StarClan shouldn't be hovering over the Clans and spoon-feeding them, but can't they be even a little helpful once in a while?

In the New Prophecy arc, they sent four cats to the sun-drown place to find some stupid badger. If they knew that the Twolegs were going to invade the forest, then why couldn't they have just told the Clan leaders that they had to leave? That could have been followed by a conversation between the four leaders like this:

 **Firestar:** _"_ _I was visited by Spottedleaf last night. I called this meeting to say that she told me that we need to leave the forest!"_

 **Tallstar:** _"_ _I had that same dream, only it was Deadfoot who visited me! He said that monsters would destroy the forest and poison our rabbits."_

 **Blackstar:** _"_ _Yeah, Nightstar told me that we need to go north."_

 **Leopardstar:** _"_ _Crookedstar says that if we don't leave, we will share the same fate as SkyClan._ *looks around* _So what is the group consensus?"_

*dead silence*

 **Tallstar:** _"_ _All right, get your Clans ready. Time to hustle!"_

Those five lines would have been all that was needed to get the Clans out of there! Instead of wasting two books to send six cats on a pointless journey, where one of them dies in the process, they could have just left in _Midnight_ itself.

Another time when they were useless was during the fourth cat scene in _The Last Hope_. StarClan claims to have not known who the fourth cat is, but if they're so powerful, can't they look into the future?

I felt so bad for Jayfeather in the last book. He pretty much did everything. Jayfeather, you don't need to work yourself so hard! Just sit back and relax for once. I mean, StarClan's doing it fine! They're not being accused of murder or being disrespected and all of that stuff. They're just eating cupcakes and waiting for the world to end, while the Three are working their tails off trying to find the fourth cat.

Not only that, but Yellowfang has the nerve to boss Jayfeather around and tell him what to do. She pretty much yelled at him through the entire fourth series. Yellowfang, do everyone a favor. If you're going to boss other cats around, then at least do something yourself! Don't just sit around getting the three to do your dirty work! Get up and actually help! I know that Yellowfang is commonly accepted as a fan favorite, but honestly, sometimes I found myself wishing that she would just shut up.

And then, at the end of the book, StarClan sends Mothwing a sign of burning reeds to signify that Firestar is the fourth cat. ARE YOU SERIOUS, STARCLAN?! WE WASTED THE ENTIRE BOOK LOOKING FOR THE STUPID FOURTH CAT! NOW YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER FIVE HUNDRED PAGES!

* * *

To conclude this rant, StarClan is filled with idiots. They act like the all-time powerful gods, but they really need to get a life. They are admired as the patrons of the Clans, when all they do is curse cats and tell boring prophecies! If they're going to be respected as the protector of all Clans, then they should start actually doing the job and stop acting like hypocrites.


	10. Bramblestar (rant)

**Hey everyone. It's been, what, a month since I updated? Sorry for making you all wait!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Snowfall16: I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with you. I think that StarClan should have gotten involved. Let's face it, ThunderClan was being really cruel to Mapleshade. And also, Thistleclaw wasn't chased out of StarClan. It was confirmed on Thistleclaw's page at Warriors' Wiki that Vicky meant it as a joke.**

 **LittleGrayOwl:** **You have a good point, Midnight might be able to see the future better than StarClan. And what you said about the nine lives makes sense. But I disagree with what you said about them having to enforce the warrior code. There are times when you just shouldn't enforce rules. Leafpool didn't deserve to be stripped of her position as medicine cat. She's suffered through so much, and now they punish her when she's punished herself already.**

 **Otaku** **Fernsneeze:** **I don't think that Ashfur deserves to go to StarClan at all. He didn't just think about killing Squirrelflight's family, he actually attempted murder. He tried to kill Firestar in the Twoleg trap or something, and threatened Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf in the famous fire scene. But I agree that the Erins portrayed him really badly. In the first and second arc, he was loyal. But then during the third series, he randomly turns into this psychopath character that wants to kill everyone. That doesn't make any sense.**

 **An important thing I wanted to let you all know. After last rant, several people told me that they didn't like what I said about StarClan. For all of you to know, the last rant was in rage-mode. It was purely there to hate on StarClan. It was also there to make people laugh. I'm not very good at that. I'm not mad at the people who told me that, but I just wanted to let you know.**

 **There's another thing that I want to say, which is much more serious. I really don't think that I'm going to be able to upload TRotR. It's been very difficult working on it. I honestly have tried, but I haven't felt any inspiration for it. I really haven't. Also, I feel that TMotM ended on a really good note, and I don't want to spoil that with a horrible sequel.**

 **My original plan was to finish TRotR by the end of the winter break, edit it all through January, and post it in February. I haven't even finished writing it yet. I'm that far behind schedule.**

 **I know that some people are going to be very angry that I'm not uploading the sequel, especially since I begged for OCs for so long. Here's what I'm going to do: I'll let you decide. If a majority of people want a sequel then I will post it. But if you are okay with me not posting one, then I won't. Whatever the case is, I want to hear your opinions. Tell me what you think.**

 **I'm also going to put a poll question on my profile. Please look at that as well.**

 **You can also see this message on my profile under the 'News' section.**

* * *

Warrior Cat Fan Article #8: Bramblestar (Hate)

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL OF THE SERIES, AND MINOR SPOILERS FOR BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM*_

Oh my StarClan. Where do I start with Bramblestar? I'll make this clear right now: I hate him with the passion of all of the Dark Forest put together! I know that a lot of you are all Bramblestar fans out there, so if you don't want to start hating him, you should probably exit now.

To be fair, I didn't always hate Bramblestar. In fact, I loved him as an apprentice. He was so cute. Bramblestar really looked up to Firestar, even though Firestar was quite unfair to him at times. He was always there to support Tawnypelt, even when she left ThunderClan. I also liked him in the second arc – he was a good leader to the journeying cats.

But once we got to the lake, he just went downhill from there. Bramblestar became too much of a Gary-sue. He just bossed everyone around, especially Squirrelflight and Ashfur. Seriously, he got mad at them for playing moss-ball. Bramblestar, if they want to play together, let them. At least they're actually doing work for the Clan. And I get it, Squirrelflight wasn't exactly being very nice to him at the time (I'll do a separate rant on her), but he still should have left them alone.

What annoyed me so much is that he just pretty much yelled at everyone and made them go on hunting patrols and whatnot, when he wasn't doing anything himself. If he had been leader, then I would have been fine with it. But he wasn't even deputy yet, so why does he get to tell everyone what to do?

If you haven't already guessed from this rant, I really, really, really, REALLY hate bossy people. I've had bad experiences with tattletales in school and with the jerks who think that they rule the world. To me, Bramblestar is one of them. I'm not going to go further into that, but you get the idea.

Another thing that I despise about Bramblestar is that he goes and plots Firestar's death with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. Bramblestar knew that Tigerstar was evil. He had seen his cruelty firsthand, and swore that he would never follow in his pawsteps. Then why does he conspire with Tigerstar? Why couldn't he just do what Tawnypelt did and leave the Dark Forest?

On a side note, I hate how the Erins threw Graystripe into that monster in _Dawn_. Then in _Sunset_ , they announce Bramblestar as deputy because of Leafpool's omen. It is so obvious that they kicked Graystripe out just to make Bramblestar deputy. Graystripe was awesome! Why do they replace him with Bramblestar when he's not even a good leader?

Talking about his leadership, I'm going to get into that now.

I won't talk too much about _Bramblestar's Storm_ – I don't want to spoil it too much. But for those of you who don't know, Bramblestar meets a kittypet, Jessy, and has a crush on her. Why, Bramblestar, why? You have Squirrelflight! You have a perfectly good mate who's actually a member of ThunderClan! Why do you go off with this kittypet that you barely know for two moons?

To conclude, I find Bramblestar to be really annoying and bossy. He's also a huge hypocrite. So yeah, that's pretty much it.

* * *

 **I know that rant sucked, but I had to get that one out for you guys. Lol, the a/n was longer than the actual chapter.**

 **So, what are your opinions on TRotR? Let me know in your review!**


	11. Millie (rant)

**Hey guys, it's ilovewarriorcats123 again! I've been looking through my rants and I've noticed that I've been bashing on characters lately. I think that I'll write something positive for a change.**

 **As of now, TRotR is on hold. I still feel that I need more votes on the question on my profile before making any decisions.**

 **Now for the review replies!**

 **Snowfall16: ****Thanks for that advice. I'll try to use that while I'm writing. But I feel my main problem is that I veered off course forty pages ago, and I see where I would be now if it weren't for that. Now I feel like it is just too difficult to keep moving on. But if I do what you said, then it might work out.**

 **No one important:** **Thank you so much for the encouragement. I have been working on TRoTR, trust me, but I am concerned about it. I was ready to give up, but since you seem so excited I'll continue to work on it and see if it can make it to FanFiction. Thanks for your input! Keep reviewing!**

* * *

Warrior Cats Fan Article #9 – Millie (Like)

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD AND FOURTH ARC, AND MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE LOST WARRIOR MANGA SERIES*_

I have the feeling that I'm going to get a lot of hate for this, but I'll just say it. I don't hate Millie. No, don't kill me, warriors fans. Although she could be really annoying at times and was rude to Jayfeather, I still think that she was a good cat.

Reason #1: She was a Silverstream clone!

There is a good reason for this. Vicky promised one of her friends that she would put his cat in her series as Graystripe's mate. She didn't realize that the cat looked so similar to Silverstream, but she had to keep her promise.

Reason #2: She didn't change her name! She was useless to the Clan!

This is one of the worst reasons I can think of for hating someone. It's her name, she can do whatever she wants with it. Why would you hate Millie for not wanting her name changed? Sure, she didn't choose a Clan name, but that doesn't make her any less loyal. She even said it herself: _"You can rely on my loyalty until the day I join StarClan, and you must believe that I will live and die to protect ThunderClan. But I don't want to change my name. I have always been Millie, and I see no shame in it"_ (Dark River, page 68).

And if you want to hate on someone for being useless, blame Daisy. (Yes, I know that helping in the nursery is important, but does that have to be a full-time job? I mean, she didn't even TRY to become a warrior!)

Reason #3: She was way too possessive of Briarlight!

Well, think about it. Briarlight was crippled for life. Her injury is _fatal_. That isn't something that you can just forget about. It's just pure luck that Briarlight has even lived this long.

 _"_ _Millie gasped. 'What do you mean? Broken bones mend.'_

 _'_ _Not backbones.'_

 _'_ _How do you know that?'_

 _'_ _Littlecloud had a warrior with the same injury,' Jayfeather told her._

 _Briarlight was craning her neck. 'What happened to her?'_

 _Jayfeather didn't answer._

 _'_ _He died, didn't he?' Briarlight whimpered._

 _Jayfeather felt Millie's legs barge into his shoulder, shoving him until she had bundled him right out of the den. 'How could you tell my kit she was going to die?' she hissed. 'She can't feel her legs, that's all! You're not fit to be a medicine cat!_ Do _something!'"_

– Fading Echoes, page 174

I know that Millie should not have shoved Jayfeather out of the medicine den, and she certainly should not have told him that he was unfit to be a medicine cat. But you can imagine why she was freaked out, right? Jayfeather did nothing to calm her or Briarlight. As medicine cat, it's his job to break the bad news to them gently.

Keep in mind that this isn't Briarlight's first near-death experience. She had greencough as a kit. The other time, Honeyleaf died saving her from a poisonous adder bite.

What annoys me is that people get mad at Millie for loving Briarlight and helping her, but they let Graystripe off the hook when he doesn't interact with his kits at all! (Not that I don't like Graystripe, but you have to admit, he wasn't a very good father)

Reason #4: She was a horrible mother to Blossomfall!

This is one of the most commonly cited quotes in any Mille rant:

 _"'_ _Where have you been?' Mille snapped. 'You've wasted a whole morning when you could have gone hunting!' Glancing back at Briarlight… she added, 'Your sister will do anything she can to help the Clan! It's time you grew up, Blossomfall, and started to behave like a proper warrior!'"_

– Sign of the Moon, page 254-255

I agree that what Millie was being excessively harsh and cruel to Blossomfall. It was absolutely wrong for her to compare Blossomfall to Briarlight. But she was already stressed out about Briarlight; hearing that another kit was lost must have been hard. That must have caused her to snap.

If anything, Blossomfall is the one at fault here. I don't blame her for getting lost in the tunnels; however I _do_ blame her for going off to the Dark Forest. When she finally confesses to Ivypool that she was in the Dark Forest, she pretty much blames the whole thing on her mother and sister:

 _"_ _No. A good cat wouldn't be jealous of an injured littermate. So that's why I've ended up in the Dark Forest. I'm not stupid. I know it's where cats go if they're not allowed into StarClan. But I guess I won't get into StarClan either, because I hate my sister for being injured. So the Dark Forest is where I fit in, and I'm getting good training, better than anything we get here."_

– Sign of the Moon, page 246

I know that Blossomfall was sorry for what she did, but it was stupid how she covers that up with an excuse about hating her sister. Blossomfall, are you jealous of Briarlight? Do you _want_ to be crippled for life?

Blossomfall knew full well that the Dark Forest was filled with traitors. She wasn't deceived like Ivypool. She has no excuse for going off and joining murderers because she got one scolding. Parents yell at their kids all the time. It's normal. But you don't see them going off murdering people for it. And yes, Blossomfall did switch back to the side of the Clans in the end, but it still was a stupid reason.

Bumblestripe didn't want any attention from his mother, so what makes Blossomfall so special?

Reason #5: She stole Graystripe from Silverstream!

No she didn't! Graystripe was way over Silverstream by the time he chose Millie. And Silverstream APPROVED of their relationship! Does that sound like stealing someone else's mate?

People automatically assume that Silverstream is the better mother. That is not true. Silverstream died before she could care for her kits. Millie, on the other hand, has raised three warriors. How can Silverstream be the "better mother" when she barely even knew her own kits?

I personally think that Graystripe should choose Millie in StarClan. Other than saving Graystripe in the river, she didn't do much for him at all. Sure, it was cuter and more romantic, but Gray x Millie was better developed. From what I've heard (this is just what I've read on Warriors' Wiki, I haven't read the manga), Millie saved Graystripe's life as well.

Choosing Millie as his mate clearly implies that he would choose her over Silverstream. She did way more for him that Silverstream ever did. If he doesn't choose Millie, then he's just being a jerk. As Johnny Depp said, "If you love two people at the same time, then choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

* * *

 **As of now, I am accepting requests for rants. I already know what I am doing for next rant, but after that, suggest anything you want. And it does not have to be limited to rants. You can also suggest a what-if or ask for a romance story. (for example, a short story on jayfeather and briarlight) This does not mean lemon. I will not accept lemon requests. Also, if you want a romance story, you have to tell me whether it is one with a sad or happy ending)**


	12. Top 10 Warrior Cats (list)

**It's been a month since I've last updated? Wow. Just wow.**

 **Cinderfire16:** **I disagree with the point about the vet shots. Sure, she shouldn't have boasted about them, but I don't think it's that big of a deal. I do agree that Millie shouldn't have given Briarlight so much attention. But I still think that she was an okay mother. Not great, but better than Rainflower by a long shot. And it still doesn't excuse what Blossomfall did. I'm sorry, but I just don't like Blossomfall. Millie may not have been very nice to her, but keep in mind that Blossomfall was a bit of a brat. She shamed Ivypool in _Fading Echoes_ , saying, "[Ivypaw's] not properly trained! Can't I have Dovepaw? At least she can hunt." I know that she was just an apprentice back then, but her character hasn't improved very much and I'm honestly glad that Millie scolded her.**

 **Rainy:** **I will do a Brightheart rant next. Or would you prefer a story with Bright x Cloud? I can do that as well.**

 **Shiverdream of WindClan:** **I can do a rant on Firestar. I already promised someone a Cloudtail rant, but I can do that next. Agreed, Firestar is overrated.**

 **Cherrystone of ShadowClan:** **Thanks! Sadly, I am not in a debate club. I do not think we have one in my school. Maybe when I get to high school next year I can start one, because I enjoy talking about politics. Unfortunately, that may not work well, because in my school it is a sin to talk about politics…**

 **Snowfall16:** **I agree, maybe Millie had some influence on what Blossomfall did, but I still don't blame her. And the reason why I was thinking about doing other short stories was because this is a collection of fan articles. It didn't say that it had to be rants. I will keep that in mind though. Maybe if I get too many story requests I might make another story for one-shots.**

 **No One Important:** **Millie does seem like a replacement of Silverstream, but I think that's only because they look similar. Their personalities are completely different. I disagree on the point about Graystripe, though. He's always been one of my favorite characters in the series. He's on the list of top ten that I am ranting on today.**

* * *

Warrior Cat Fan Article #10: Top Ten Warrior Cats

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL OF THE SERIES, AS WELL AS MINOR SPOILERS FOR BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY, CROOKEDSTAR'S PROMISE, AND MOTH FLIGHT'S VISION*_

I decided to do a top ten warrior cats list. I haven't seen many people do this, so I would like to go ahead. Before I start, I want to say that I have made many changes. I made a small list of top three warrior cats, back when I was writing TMotM, which I have changed. I also need to change the list of top ten cats on my profile, because that one is way outdated. This list includes quotes from each cat.

* * *

Our 10th cat is Graystripe.

 _"_ _Cats of ThunderClan, I'm so glad that I came back to find ThunderClan. I could never have made the journey without Millie, and I was so blessed by StarClan to have a second chance to raise kits. I have lost so many cats who were precious to me, and not a day goes by when I don't think of Silverstream, Feathertail, and Stormfur. But I have no quarrel with StarClan for the path they chose for me, and I'm proud of all my kits. Blossomfall for her courage and skill in battle; Bumblestripe for his loyalty and compassion; and Briarlight for her bravery, her humbling spirit, and her hopefulness. I shall be watching all of you from the elders' den; you can be sure of that._ _"_

– Graystripe, from _Warriors: Bramblestar's Storm_

Graystripe was an awesome cat. Although he had plenty of faults, he was one of the most upbeat cats in the series, which I love him for. I think that he would have definitely made a better deputy than Brambleclaw. I mean sure, he couldn't have exactly become leader, being that he was older than Firestar himself, but at least he could have been deputy for longer, before retiring. It was so unfair when Graystripe was thrown into a monster just so that Brambleclaw could become deputy. He deserved way better than that.

* * *

The 9th is:

Leopardstar

 _"_ _I am a great leader. I make tough decisions and stick to them. I discipline bad behavior with fair, strict punishment. My warriors would respect me and follow me to the end of the river if I told them to."_

– Leopardstar from _Warriors: Secrets of the Clans_

Leopardstar is not a bad leader. I can see the hater comments: "Why do you like Leopardstar? You're so horrible to think that she's a good leader!" Yeah, in the _Warriors_ fandom, it's a crime to like Leopardstar, just as it's a crime to hate Jayfeather or Yellowfang. Actually, in a way, I'm kind of glad that we have a cat like this. Firestar was just a Gary-stu, whereas Leopardstar was a conflicted character that was in-between. I'm not going to go too much into it, but I have entire rant on Leopardstar, so go check that out.

* * *

Our 8th cat will be:

Thrushpelt

 _"_ _You know how I feel about you, Bluefur. I'd do my best to make you happy, I promise. And I'll love your kits as though they were my own."_

– Thrushpelt, from _Warriors: Bluestar's Prophecy_

Maybe Ashfur should learn a few love lessons from Thrushpelt, because Thrushpelt is one of the sweetest cats ever. He was in love with Bluestar, so he must have been devastated when he found out that she had another love. But he put his feelings aside and gave her the support she needed. He raised her kits and loved them as if he were the father. He would never have been the correct match for Bluestar, but he was the truest friend she could ask for.

* * *

Number 7:

Stonefur

 _"_ _You'll have to kill me first!"_

– Stonefur to Tigerstar, from _Warriors: The Darkest Hour_

Stonefur was brave and loyal. He did the right thing, saving Stormfur and Feathertail. He was true to his Clan, even when he found out about his ThunderClan heritage. And when he was faced between the choice of killing his apprentices or dying himself, he chose the right choice.

* * *

6 is…

Moth Flight

 _"_ _You have changed the destiny of the Clans. You were always braver and smarter than you thought. It's one of the reasons I loved you, and why I still miss you."_

– Micah to Moth Flight, in _Warriors: Moth Flight's Vision_

I just read _Moth Flight's Vision_ recently. It was very good. I can actually relate to Moth Flight a lot, with the problem she had while focusing (by the way, did anyone else just hate Wind Runner in the first few chapters? She was so horrible to Moth Flight. I forgave her in the end, but still, those beginning chapters…) I felt really bad for her when she had to give up her kits in the end. I admired her for the struggles she went through just to be accepted as a medicine cat.

* * *

Halfway through…

Number 5 –

Bluestar

 _"_ _You have suffered much and lost much, and yet you still serve your Clanmates, putting their needs before yours, willing to sacrifice all for the sake of your Clan."_

– Sunstar to Bluestar from _Bluestar's Prophecy_

Bluestar was a loyal, wise, brave, and noble warrior and leader. She has had many sorrows in life, such as the death of her mother, sister, and kit. She also had to give up her remaining kits, Mistystar and Stonefur, to her love, Oakheart, because she would become deputy. Just because she went as crazy as Microsoft Word goes because of a bunch of spelling mistakes (which is kind of happening at the moment, with all of these warrior cat names) towards the end doesn't mean that she wasn't a good leader.

* * *

Number 4 just has to be –

Cinderpelt!

 _"_ _We cannot change our destiny. We just have to have the courage to know what it is, and accept it._ _"_

– Cinderpelt, from _Warriors: The New Prophecy: Twilight_

Cinderpelt was brave and loyal. When her dreams were ruined, she didn't just sit there. She made herself useful by being a medicine cat. Even though she didn't want to be one, she accepted it because she couldn't do anything else. Also, she didn't let her feelings run wild for Firestar. She accepted the fact that she was a medicine cat and couldn't have a mate. This is probably why she chose Lionblaze for a mate once she was reincarnated, because his personality was so much like Firestar's. I was happy that she got to live a second life as a warrior, because she really deserved the chance.

* * *

Top Three:

We're getting close to the bottom. But not quite yet. In the meantime, #3 is…

Ivypool

 _"_ _Fight loyally, and with courage. That is all your Clan asks of you."_

– Ivypool to Applefur, _Warriors: Omen of the Stars: The Forgotten Warrior_

Ivypool is one of the most awesome cats in the series. She was brave to go and spy on the Dark Forest, even though it was extremely dangerous. It was tough there, but she didn't once complain about how horrible it was – she just dealt with it and moved on.

* * *

Two…

Hollyleaf

 _"_ _We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. The death of a warrior does not mean victory."_

– Hollyleaf to Dovewing, from _Warriors: Omen of the Stars: The Forgotten Warrior_

I loved Hollyleaf because of her incredible dedication to ThunderClan. I know that her focus on the warrior code was very annoying. I personally hated how she was always bossed everyone around (like I said before, I REALLY hate bossy people). But she became way better in the fourth arc. And she was noble, loyal, and hardworking all around, which can't be ruled out.

* * *

And now…

… the cat that I love the most is (drumroll please)…

… Crookedstar

 _"_ _No, Mapleshade, you are wrong. I still have a Clan that I love, and am proud to lead, and now... now everything is precious to me here, in StarClan. My family is waiting here for me, when my ninth life has passed."_

– Crookedstar to Mapleshade, from _Warriors: Crookedstar's Promise_

Crookedstar faced hardships to the very end. First of all, he broke his jaw, and then his mother started hating him. As time goes by, he basically loses every single family member and cat that he cares for – Rainflower, Shellheart, Willowbreeze, Willowkit, Minnowkit, Oakheart, Brambleberry, Graypool, and finally Silverstream. Mapleshade was such a jerk to him. She knew that he was going to lose every cat he loved, and then she puts the blame on him for his stupid promise. I was so happy when he got back at her in the manga of _Crookedstar's Promise_. But the thing that I admire most about him is that he didn't let all of his losses get to him. He always stayed strong.

* * *

 **My next article will be either a Bright x Cloud fic or a Cloudtail rant. Rainy, you decide.**

 **QOTD: ****Who are your favorite/least favorite cats in the series?**


	13. Cloudtail (rant)

**Goldenwing is Loki'd:** **Thanks for the comment! I like to use textual evidence because it makes my point stronger. It makes my rants more concrete if I find examples from the book. This rant gave me an excuse to read Twilight again. Do you like Leaf x Crow?**

 **Snowfall16: ****Yeah, I fixed the description so that it will allow for stories as well as rants. I also like Brightheart a lot, because she was so brave. And Bright x Cloud is one of my favorite relationships too, though I don't like Cloudtail much. And I agree that Jayfeather is overrated. I used to like him a lot, but not so much anymore. Which characters do you overrated and underrated?**

 **LittleGrayOwl: ****I like Sandstorm a lot too. And I hate Rainflower and Thistleclaw as well! They're both so annoying. Also, when you say that I show basis for my opinions, do you mean the way I explain my opinion or the fact that I use textual evidence?**

* * *

Warrior Cat Fan Article #11: Cloudtail – Dislike

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST AND SECOND SERIES*_

I've never really like's Cloudtail's attitude. He was just plain annoying. To start out, I don't know what Firestar was thinking, bringing him into the Clan when he was a kit. If you ask me, he should have just stayed with Princess in Twolegplace.

To be fair, he was a cute kit, leading that hunting patrol and trying to catch food for the Clan. But when he became an apprentice, he turned into an idiot. He becomes lazy, he back-talks Firestar, he breaks the warrior code, and… the list goes on. Cloudtail doesn't even do anything for the Clan! And then he commits an EPIC FAIL: he goes off and eats kittypet food! What is wrong with you Cloudtail? Why do you go and eat Twoleg food when you're not a kittypet? He practically grew up in the wild, so he has no excuse for doing this.

So once Cloudtail is rescued from the Twolegs, he comes back as a changed cat. After Brightheart's injury, Cloudtail helps her recover from it and the two become mates. I have to admit, their relationship was adorable. I loved how he helped her recover and become a warrior.

So I thought that was it. Cloudtail had changed, and he was becoming more mature. I did like his personality at times. He was funny and also, the one cat to challenge Firestar's word. I thought that he was actually becoming a good cat.

But no! In the second arc, he commits another EPIC FAIL!

So we've established that Brightheart is Cloudtail's mate, right? Obviously Cloudtail loves Brightheart very much. But then Daisy, this overfed, lazy kittypet, comes along, and then he completely ditched Brightheart! Instead of caring for his mate and kit, he runs after this she-cat who already has kits of her own. WHY DO YOU DO THIS CLOUDTAIL? I was just starting to like Cloudtail, and then he does this! And he has a kit! How should Whitepaw feel if he goes off and ditches her mother for Daisy?

Cloudtail needs to be with his actual family, not run off with Daisy. This quote shows just how annoying he was:

 _"'_ _Come on, Daisy,' Cloudtail meowed. 'Everything will seem better when you're not hungry and tired.'_

 _Squirrelflight saw Brightheart looking a little disconcerted as her mate touched his nose to Daisy's flank. The ginger and white she-cat watched them walk back to the nursery, then murmured to Whitepaw, 'Your father's doing exactly the right thing. Daisy's exhausted, and she must be scared out of her wits.'_

 _Leafpool was about to follow her when she saw Cloudtail push his way through the thorn tunnel with Daisy just behind him. Daisy's kits, who were tumbling together at the entrance to the nursery, sprang up and scampered across the clearing to fling themselves on Cloudtail. The white warrior toppled onto his side and wrestled with the kits in a play fight, his claws carefully sheathed._

 _'_ _Hey, Berrykit, get off!' he panted, giving the creamy-white kit a gentle cuff around the ear. 'Mousekit, that tickles. And who's got their teeth in my tail?' He rolled over, taking the smallest kit with him.'_

 _'_ _He's really good with them.' Brightheart had returned and stood gazing at her mate with a wistful look. 'He'll be a fantastic mentor,' she went on. 'He was so patient with me when I was injured. He worked out all kinds of fighting moves for me so I could be a warrior again.'_

 _Leafpool felt an unexpected stab of sympathy for her. Maybe Cinderpelt was right, and Brightheart had more changes to get used to than any of them. It couldn't be easy for her to watch Cloudtail spending so much time with Daisy and her kits."_

– from _Twilight_

Daisy x Cloud is wrong! Even Leafpool said it herself, and we know how much Leafpool hated Brightheart in _Twilight_. Come to think of it, Cloudtail is the reason why Leafpool even hated Brightheart in the first place! Screw you Cloudtail. Why do you always mess up?

Cloudtail had no right to hang out with Daisy when he had a mate of his own. I can understand why he would want to be friendly to her; after all, Daisy was frightened out of her wits. She was also being discriminated against because of her kittypet origins. But he took it too far.

The third EPIC FAIL that Cloudtail committed actually isn't much of a fail, and it's not a one-time incident. But it's still a mistake that Cloudtail made. He doesn't believe in StarClan.

In my opinion, every cat in the series should believe in StarClan. They just should. It's not cool to have cats that don't believe in StarClan. These cats keep saying "Oh StarClan doesn't exist." It has been proven numerous times in the books that StarClan DOES exist. How? Let me list the ways:

\- They give leaders nine lives.

\- They screw up the storyline with prophecies.

\- They send omens and appear in dreams.

I hate StarClan, as I've said before. But Cloudtail really needs to learn to believe in them. It doesn't make the storyline any more interesting when we have cats that don't believe in StarClan when they should.

As you can see, I really don't like Cloudtail very much. I don't hate him, but I certainly don't like him. In fact, the only time I actually liked him was when he was with Brightheart. I loved Bright x Cloud. It was cute and well-developed. But other times, Cloudtail came across to me as a jerk.

* * *

 **So far I've written a rant on: Crookedstar, Bluestar, Leopardstar, Yellow x Ragged x Fox, Dovewing, Hollyleaf, StarClan, Bramblestar, and Millie. I have one list on my Top Ten Warrior Cats.**

 **Next up is a rant on Firestar, and a list of Jayfeather's numerous ships. After that I will take more suggestions.**


	14. Jayfeather's Numerous Ships (list)

**I know that I promised a Firestar rant, but I got excited for this one and had to write it. I'll write the Firestar one next.**

 **Cinderfire16: ****I still think that Cloudtail should have spent more time with Brightheart. I know he didn't really show any signs of liking Daisy, but it was still wrong for him to spend so much time with someone other than his mate. I also disagree with your point about StarClan. Mothwing and Cloudtail may not have grown up with the idea of StarClan, but once they came to the Clans, they should have learned to believe in it. But you did bring up some pretty good points about Cloudtail and Daisy's relationship that I didn't think about.**

 **Snowfall16:** **Easter was in March? I thought that it would be in April. Wait when is Easter?**

 **PerfectlyClearly: ****Hey, thanks for the compliment. I don't understand why there are so many Jayfeather ships either. I mean, he's a medicine cat. If you write a fanfic about Jayfeather having a forbidden mate, then you'd have an extremely cliché plotline, especially since his mother also had a forbidden mate. What is your opinion on Firestar?**

 **LittleGrayOwl: ****I find those rants really annoying too. On Quotev, I saw a collection of rants which only had a few sentences explaining their opinion. They weren't very thorough and said more of their personal feelings than logic. It's important to put feeling into a rant, but it becomes more concrete when you use facts.**

* * *

Warrior Cat Fan Article #12: Jayfeather's Numerous Ships

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD AND FOURTH ARC*_

Unlike much of the Warriors' fandom, I'm not a big fan of Jayfeather. Actually, he used to be on my top ten list, but once we reached the fourth arc I had to kick him off. His attitude was funny in the third arc, but it became a bit overdone in the fourth arc, and downright annoying in _The Apprentice's Quest_.

What I find interesting is the amount of ships that we see revolving around Jayfeather. Everyone seems eager to find a mate for Jayfeather, which is even more interesting because he's a medicine cat and obviously isn't allowed to take a mate.

Below is a list of the ships that many of the fandom supports, and my opinion on them. Some of these ships work, some of them don't work, and some are just hilarious.

 **(Note: the name which comes first is the older cat. For Cinder x Jay, Cinderheart's name comes first because she's older than him. For couples such as Jay x Briar, Jayfeather comes first because he's the older one)**

* * *

 _Cinderheart x Jayfeather_

This one I actually do support. Why? Because they're perfect for each other! They're both so incredibly whiny. Cinderheart just annoyed me in the last two books. When Jayfeather goes and tells her about Cinderpelt, she's all like "Oh I have to become a medicine cat". I can understand why she'd be a bit freaked out, but _medicine cat_? Lionblaze spent the whole book trying to get Cinderheart back to her senses!

And Jayfeather isn't much better off. He just grumbles and complains at everything. I can understand why he was upset in the beginning of the third arc, because he was forced to become a medicine cat. By the time we reached _Night Whispers_ I thought, "Jayfeather, just grow up." He needs to stop whining about everything and everyone; it's really not funny anymore.

* * *

 _Poppyfrost x Jayfeather_

This is one of the ships that I don't support. It just doesn't work out. Poppyfrost needs some cat who she can depend on, not some psycho like Jayfeather. Let's face it, Jayfeather doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. He's rude to his mother and horrible to his other Clanmates. Poppyfrost needs someone who can listen to her and is empathetic to her feelings. Jayfeather is not someone who we can call empathetic.

* * *

 _Yellowfang x Jayfeather_

No. Absolutely not. To state the obvious, Yellowfang is way too old for him. Secondly, they'd probably claw each other's faces out before even thinking about becoming mates.

* * *

 _Jayfeather x Heathertail_

Umm, do they even know each other? Probably not. Anyways, even if Jayfeather liked Heathertail, Breezepelt would probably rip him to shreds.

* * *

 _Jayfeather x stick_

I don't think anything more needs to be said. :)))

* * *

 _Willowshine x Jayfeather_

They hated each other as apprentices. I distinctly remember Jayfeather getting very irritated with Willowshine. And I don't blame him. Willowshine was such a girly, annoying character that it was hard not to get annoyed with her. She is literally the polar opposite of Jayfeather. I really don't know where this one came from.

* * *

 _Spottedleaf x Jayfeather_

WHAT'S THE DEAL ABOUT SPOTTEDLEAF? IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS! Spottedleaf x _anyone_ doesn't work, period. She is just way too creepy.

* * *

 _Jayfeather x Briarlight_

I can see this one working out. Jayfeather and Briarlight would make a good team. They both have disabilities, and can help each other overcome them. Briarlight's sweet personality would be good for grumpy Jayfeather. There's just one problem with this: Briarlight can't have kits. At least, I don't think she can have kits if her body has been so badly damaged. But mates don't necessarily have to have kits, and this would be especially good for the two of them as it would help keep their relationship secret.

* * *

My favorite one on this list would be… Jay x stick. Haha just kidding. My real favorite would be Jay x Briar, because honestly it's the only one that I can see actually happening in the books. I hate Yellow x Jay and Spotted x Jay because those two are just too unrealistic.

* * *

 **I don't really hate Jayfeather. I'm kind of neutral about him, but the reason why I put him in such a negative light is because I had to explain why many of the ships wouldn't work out.**

 **And I have some good news. I'm working more on TRotR, and I think it's coming along. As of now, I am still not sure of when the release date is, but it's getting there. Hehe you guys are probably tired of waiting by now. You know it's been about eight months since I finished posting TMotM? That's a LONG wait.**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions for me to write anything other than rants, then you can say them. For example, if you want a romance story, a list, or a what-if, I can do that as well. I will still do the Firestar rant next, but we really need some variety in here.**

 **So who are your favorite and least favorite Jayfeather ships? Say them in the reviews!**


	15. Author's Note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

 **Hello, people. Yes, this is ilovewarriorcats123 here. Sorry about the amount of time I've taken off, it's been over a month since I've updated. Anyways, I'll do the review replies, and then explain why I've suddenly decided to update.**

 **Keeper: Haha, Jay x Stick is pretty awesome. You really can't get any better than that. :) Also, the reason why I didn't add Half Moon was because the Jayfeather list was only for crack ships. Half x Jay was a canon ship, which is why they're not included.**

 **Brightheart x Cloudtail:** **Yeah, Half x Jay and Briar x Jay are the only developed ones. All of the others were just randomly created by a bunch of crazy fangirls.**

 **Snowfall16:** **The reason why I didn't include Half x Jay is because that is already in canon. The Jayfeather rant was only for crack-ships. So Half x Jay wouldn't count.**

 **LittleGrayOwl:** **Yeah, some of these ships are unbelievable. There's Scourge x Ash, Ash x Holly, Moth x Jay... just unbelievable. If you're going to ship someone, at least make them the same age group. And I didn't know that paralyzed cats can still give birth. That is interesting.**

 **PerfectlyClearly: I wouldn't call Firestar a Gary-sue either. But he was very annoying. And I agree, Briar x Jay is a good ship. I probably could do a what-if at some point, but I'm not sure I'll have the time. You'll find out why in this a/n.**

 **So, back to what I was saying before.**

 **I know I haven't been updating WCFA, and I apologize for that. I'm not going to make excuses for myself. To put it simply, I've just been lazy. Sorry for making you guys wait for this a/n. But I have news that will probably make up for this.**

 **TRotR is ready to be posted.**

 **Yes, it is officially decided. After many of you encouraged me to continue it, I've decided that I'm going to. The official release date is Sunday, May 29. Get ready to see a chapter by then.**

 **The only thing is that once I start posting TRotR, I won't have much time for WCFA. I know someone requested a Firestar rant. I'll do that, but after than I won't be coming back here for a while.**

 **Bye everyone, and see you next week!**


	16. Tallstar's New Deputy and Onestar (rant)

**Hey guys. I had an idea for a rant so I had to post it. I'm not going to do replies, since it's late at night and all. But Snowcrystal, thanks for those lovely reviews. :)**

* * *

Warrior Cat Fan Article #13: Tallstar's New Deputy/Onestar (rant)

 _*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST AND SECOND SERIES, AND MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD AND FOURTH SERIES*_

Hey guys, I'm here to rant about the thing about Tallstar replacing his deputy at the last second. To be honest, I found that a pretty disappointing plot twist; it really didn't contribute much to the story.

I was pretty mad when Tallstar replaced Mudclaw as his deputy. Why would you do that? What kind of a leader would replace their loyal deputy whose been serving him for such a long time? Mudclaw wasn't evil – well, at least not then. He hadn't done anything wrong; he deserved to be leader. Sure, he was hostile over borders and stuff, but wasn't everyone? Blackstar, Firestar and Leopardstar were hostile over them. Come to think of it, Onestar was too! So how would that make Mudclaw a bad leader?

So anyways, after Tallstar died, Mudclaw comes strolling into camp, of course excited that he'll be leader. But then Firestar's all like, "Nope, sorry Mudclaw, Tallstar, I'm leader now." How dare Firestar act like that? It was none of his business. Just because Tallstar and Onestar were his best friends doesn't give him the right to interfere in WindClan's affairs. Mudclaw basically was cheated out of the position he deserved. He didn't even get to verify with Tallstar, because by then Tallstar was dead. He really had no way of knowing whether Onestar was telling the truth.

Then after that, Mudclaw resorted to violence. I did feel really bad for him, but even then, I don't think he should have started a battle. He could have gone to the Moonpool or something. But then again, you can't blame him for being mad. I also thought it was stupid that he got crushed by the tree. Why? Why would StarClan punish a cat who had hardly done any wrong in the first place?

Many people say, "Oh, but Mudclaw wouldn't have been a good leader. He would have only started wars between the Clans." WHAT ELSE DID ONESTAR DO?! Was Onestar really that good of a leader choice? Tallstar complains about how much destruction Mudclaw would have caused, but Onestar didn't do much better. There was seriously no evidence to incriminate Mudclaw. He was just cheated out of his leadership.

My thoughts on Onestar: Unlike the rest of the fandom, I don't really hate him. I didn't think he was that good of a leader, and I thought the wars he started with ThunderClan were stupid. But as a character I don't dislike him.

To be entirely fair, Onestar _did_ say, _"This is as much of a shock to me as it is to you. And I would like you to carry on being WindClan's deputy. I'll need your support and experience every pawstep of the way"_ (Starlight, page 126) to Mudclaw. But instead of taking advantage of this offer, Mudclaw refused. I'm not blaming Mudclaw at all for that, but that is something to consider.

Although I didn't like Onestar's leadership style, I can't say I blame Onestar for his arrogant attitude. He had it hard from the beginning: WindClan being driven out of the forest, and with his Clan being treated weak in general. Aside from that, Onestar had his own complications, with others rejecting him as leader. Of course he's going to want to build his Clan up. Of course he's going to tell the others, "Hey, WindClan isn't weak. Back off."

"But Firestar and him were such good friends! How can Onestar betray Firestar now?"

Well, how can Onestar stay friends with Firestar? They're both Clan leaders, and they have to be there for their Clans first. And he would lose respect from his Clanmates if he stayed friends with Firestar, and rightfully so.

And it's not like Onestar hasn't helped others. He helped ThunderClan with the badgers, and even voted for Firestar in _Ultimate Leader Election_.

So, in conclusion, the whole removal of Mudclaw was stupid, but overall, I still don't hate Onestar for it.


End file.
